


His

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John allows Sammy to be turned werewolf to try and prevent the demon blood from effecting him. He could never contemplate what would happen next</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 13, Sammy is 9

Dean walked through the woods, an annoyed look on his face. While he was enjoying this freedom to just do what he wanted, he felt a bit pissed off that his father had practically exiled him from the campsite that they were currently staying in. Dean partially blamed teenage hormones for the way he was feeling, but over the last few weeks his father had been spending more and more time alone with his nine year old younger brother, leaving Dean to his own devices.

He came across a clearing and decided to rest for a while, taking his backpack off of his back, pulling out the blanket he had packed and his lunch. He sat down to eat, smiling in contentment. It was beautiful out, and he wished his little brother could have been there to see it. After he had finished eating Dean decided to take care of himself, something he hadn't gotten much time to do, what with the cramped quarters he'd been living in.

He unzipped his jeans, shoving them down around his thighs, and began running his hands over his flesh. It didn't take much imagining to get him hard, there were plenty of pretty girls, and boys, at his current school, and his mind wandered as he began to slowly stroke himself. Dean knew he wasn't expected back at the campsite for at least a couple of hours, so he could take his time.

His eyes closed in pleasure as he touched himself, a moan falling from his lips. The only warning he got that he wasn't alone was when he felt a soft nose brush against the hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes flew open, and he gasped in shock at the sight of a not fully grown wolf staring at him intently. Fear ran down his spine but he didn't move, uncertain of how the wolf would react to that.

When the wolf licked the head of his cock Dean felt ashamed at the pleasure he felt. He felt sick with himself for enjoying the way the animals tongue felt on his flesh. He tried shoving the wolf away, but the growl he received made it clear that it was safer to just let the wolf do what it wanted. He watched with a morbid curiosity as the wolf continued to lick him, shoving his hand away with it's snout.

When the wolf tugged at his shirt, making him roll over, Dean did so, shame and terror and lust coursing through him. He didn't know what the animal had in mind, if it really was an animal that is. He was probably dealing with a werewolf, he realized, but still he couldn't fight it on the off chance that doing so would enrage it.

The first brush of the wolf's tongue on his ass made Dean moan, and he closed his eyes tightly as tears of shame fell down his face. The wolf continued to lick at his hole, getting him wet and sloppy, and when Dean felt the probing tongue enter him he moaned loudly. Dean was still a virgin, though he knew that after this encounter that wouldn't be the case.

It seemed to go on forever, the wolf lapping and nuzzling his ass, but all too soon he felt the wolf climb on top of him. He realized that the wolf was mounting him, that it was planning on fucking him and he tensed in terror. He felt it clamp down onto his shoulder, making him scream out in pain as it entered him at the same time.

'Definitely a werewolf,' he thought bitterly, as no regular wolf would have been able to do that so easily. He wanted to scream, wanted to fight, yet at the same time the feeling of the wolf pounding into him made him even harder than he already was. The beast slammed into him again and again, making Dean it's little bitch.

Dean cursed as he felt something swell within him, eyes closing in pained pleasure when the wolf tried to pull out but couldn't. It's teeth were still buried into Dean's shoulder, holding him in place. With a broken moan Dean came, soaking the blanket underneath him. His knees were sore as was his ass and shoulder, but the wolf still kept making shallow little thrusts, unable to pull out of Dean's body. 

When the wolf finally pulled out it moved around to lick at Dean's face, nuzzling the already healing wound on his shoulder. Dean understood what the mark was, a claiming bit. The wolf had made him it's mate.

He dressed quickly, pulling his jacket on and grabbed his things before making it back to the campsite.

Sammy was curled up in the tent, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Their dad was sitting by the fire, a grim look on his face.

“Is he okay?” Dean asked, worried about his little brother. His own ordeal was at the back of his mind, if Sammy was hurt or sick he was Dean's priority.

“He's fine, just got too warm while training,” John said quietly. “Listen, Dean. I need to head out for a day or two, will you be fine with Sammy alone here?”

Dean didn't even realize he was nodding until his father smiled. “Good, keep an eye on him. Don't let him overwork himself, Dean.”

Dean nodded dumbly, watching his father grab a bag and start walking away from the campsite. He heard the sound of their car in the distance and knew that he and Sammy were all alone for now.

“Hey, De,” Sammy said quietly, climbing out of the tent. He looked fine, other than being all sweaty.

If Sammy was more clingy than usual Dean didn't complain. Having his brother needing his almost constant attention made Dean ignore the soreness he felt from his encounter deep in the woods. That night when they went to bed Dean found himself practically covered by his little brother, but he found that he slept better than he had in a long time.

After eating breakfast Dean and Sam went on a little hike and at one point Sammy decided he was going to climb a tree. Dean watched his brother with a smile, seeing the innocence on his brother's face. He knew that when their father got back that he'd have to tell him about what had happened to him, but right now his attention was focused on Sammy.

Dean heard a snap and watched as the branch his brother was on fell to the ground in almost slow motion. He ran to his brother's side, seeing the way Sammy seemed to be holding one hand close to his chest, and on inspection Dean saw that the limb was swollen and bruised. He picked up Sammy, carrying him back to their campsite, glad they hadn't gotten too far away.

As he looked over his brother checking for injuries he felt a sense of dread come over him. Their father would accuse him of not taking better care of Sammy, and Dean felt helpless. He wrapped the injured wrist up, opening the first aid kit to get bandages to cover the few cuts and scrapes on Sammy. By the time he had most of them covered Sammy’s crying had tapered off, and he placed a kiss on the last one, licking his lip at the taste of blood. 

Dean couldn't understand why he went back to the wound again, lapping at the flesh, cleaning off all the blood until he realized the wound was completely healed. He gave a startled little gasp, noticing that there wasn't a mark on his brother's body, and when he unwrapped Sammy’s wrist he noticed it was back to normal.

Sammy was watching him with a look of dread in his eyes, tears falling down his face. “I'm sorry, I’m so sorry, Dean. You shouldn't have done that. This is my fault, all my fault,” Sammy whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“No, it's okay, Baby Boy. You didn't do anything wrong,” Dean denied.

Sammy reached out, running his fingers over the scar on Dean's shoulder through his shirt, “Yes I did. I tried stopping, but you smelled so good, and I needed to make you mine. I couldn't help myself.”

Dean's eyes widened in realization. Sammy was the wolf, the werewolf he had lost his virginity to. And by tasting Sammy’s blood after the bite Dean knew that he had just ended up turning himself. “But how? When did you get turned, Sammy?”

“A couple weeks ago. Dad said it would stop whatever the demon blood was doing to me. He was trying to save me, save us. And I screwed it all up. I shouldn't have... god you'll never forgive me. I claimed you, Dean. Marked you as mine.”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes as he pulled Sammy against his chest. “It's okay, we'll be okay, Sammy. So you claimed me how?”

Sammy bit his lip, not meeting Dean's eyes as he whispered, “Mate. I smelled you and that's the only word that kept running through my mind, over and over again. Dad said I wouldn't have to worry about this, worry about looking for a mate, until I was older than you are. But when I saw you yesterday...”

Dean sighed. While he knew that in his human form Sammy was too young for this sort of thing he wasn't sure just how that worked in his wolf form. Sammy wasn't fully grown, he had noticed that the day before, but at the same time he was old enough to mate.

“You hate me, don't you, Dean? I took you... I raped you...” Sammy cried bitterly, trying to pull away from Dean, but his brother's arms were tight around him.

“No, I didn't stop you, I didn't say no. Don't blame yourself, Sammy.”

“You didn't say yes either, Dean.”

“Sammy, you didn't do anything wrong. It was good, really good,” Dean was blushing at his confession. “I liked it, god, I’m the bad one here. I keep thinking about it, how good it felt, how fucking hard it got me.”

Sammy whimpered, nuzzling against the side of Dean's neck. “Mine.”

“Yours, Sammy, yours. Only yours.”

“I can't wait until I’m older,” Sammy said with a sigh, resting against Dean.

“And why's that, Sammy?” Dean asked, curious to his brother's meaning.

“Because, then I can claim you for real.”

Dean knew he shouldn't, but Sammy’s words had him growing hard in his pants. He could only imagine what his brother would look like when they were older, could only imagine what it would feel like to have his brother touch him, take him in his human form. “Oh god,” he whispered, licking his lips.

“Mmhmm, make you really mine then, Dean,” Sammy promised.

“Already am yours, Baby Boy.”

Sammy shook his head. “There are things we can't do yet, things we'll do when we're older.”

“Yeah, I get that. But I am yours already. Never doubt that, Sammy. I am yours.”

Sammy grinned, giving Dean a simple little kiss.

Of course that's when their dad would happen to get back to the campsite, when Sammy was on Dean's lap, kissing him on the lips, Dean hard in his pants.

“What the fuck is going on here?” John yelled, breaking the boys apart.

Sammy growled, moving so that he was in between Dean and their father, “Mine. My mate, my Dean. I claimed him. He's mine.”

John's eyes widened at Sammy’s words. “What did you do? Dean what did you do?”

Sammy growled even louder, “I did it. He's mine, Dad. I marked him, claimed him, turned him. He didn't do it. I did. Don't you dare blame him.”

Dean hated the fighting and pulled on Sammy’s shirt, trying to get him to calm down, “Please, Sammy, calm down. It'll be okay, everything will be okay.”

Sammy turned to face him, nuzzling the mark on Dean's shoulder. “Okay, for you, okay.”

John was shocked. He'd been expecting a fight with how Sammy was acting, but a few simple words from Dean made him calm down. He wasn't sure how they had ended up mating, how Sammy had claimed Dean, but a part of him really didn't want to question that, certain he might not like the answer. He felt bad for blaming his eldest, but Dean was older than Sammy, and Sammy did tend to go along with whatever Dean wanted to do.

John watched as Sammy kept nuzzling at Dean's shoulder and walked over, hands out in a non-threatening manner. “Can I see the mark?”

Dean nodded nervously, shoving back the fabric of his shirt to show the healed claiming bite on his shoulder. He could see his dad flinch in sympathetic pain, it did look like it had been painful. 

“He marked you in wolf form?”

Dean nodded, biting his lip a little. “Yesterday, in the woods. I was gonna tell you, but you left so soon, and then...” Dean trailed off, shrugging.

“It's not his fault. We were hiking this morning and I climbed a tree and the branch broke and he kissed one of my wounds, you know, like he always does,” Sammy said quietly, holding onto Dean. “I didn't mean to turn him, Dad. But I’m not mad that I did. Dean is mine.”

John shook his head warily. Of all the things that could have happened this was the last thing he would have ever thought to try and prevent. He had a damn good suspicion of just what had happened in the woods when Sammy had claimed Dean and it twisted his stomach uncomfortably. He couldn't understand how Dean could have allowed himself to be taken like that, especially considering he had had no clue what his little brother was.

“Dean, you need to be honest with me. Have you ever done anything like that before?”

Dean paled, shaking his head in denial, “Never, Dad, but... I knew that if I tried fighting I could be hurt so I let it happen.”

Sammy closed his eyes, shame and guilt covering his face. While Dean had said that he hadn't forced him, the truth was that Sammy had done just that. He wanted to run, to not have to face the disgust and mistrust he knew would be on his father's face.

“But I know Sammy wouldn't have done it had it not been meant to be. He smelled his mate, me. Had that not been the case he wouldn't have done it. And I don't hold it against him, so don't take it out on him.”

John didn't know what to say, Dean had been violated by his little brother and was defending him. “Dean, it's not right.”

“You don't get to say what's right and what's not right. You're the one who had Sammy turned, you're the one who knew he'd one day end up taking a mate. It's better that it's me, someone who loves him, someone who will always have his back, someone who knows about this sort of thing, instead of somebody who has no background in any of the shit we deal with. People always have said that Sammy and I are too close, I mean, we still share a bed at our ages. Nothing in our lives is normal, and you know what? I don't care. I have something that no one can take from me, something good and right and pure and I am never giving him up.”

“Dean, you do know that being his mate means that you probably will be able to have children at some point. That you risk getting pregnant.”

Dean hadn't thought about that, but in a way it made sense. “Good, and you know what? When Sammy and I have kids they are gonna have two parents who love them and will do whatever they can to take care of them. They'll have stability, they won't be moved from place to place on a never ending quest for vengeance.”

John felt like he had been slapped at those words and watched helplessly as Dean dragged Sammy back into their tent. He waited until the growling from inside stopped, clearing his throat loudly before opening the tent.

Sammy was in his wolf form, wrapped around Dean who was covered in sweat, eyes wide and almost unseeing. John had seen this sight before almost a month prior when Sammy changed, shortly before his son shifted for the first time. He could hear Sammy whimpering as he nuzzled Dean's stomach, his eldest running his fingers through Sammy’s fur.

John went back outside, closing his eyes tightly as he heard Dean's pain filled scream as his body shifted for the first time. He opened his eyes in time to watch them climb out of the tent before the boys took off running, Sammy, while younger and smaller, chasing the older, yet still not fully grown, Dean. He sat by the fire, keeping it going well into night when the boys came back, both of them in their human forms, naked and dirty. 

“Have a good run?” he asked, trying not to think of just what they had done out in the woods. 

Dean nodded, sitting a little gingerly on the blanket in front of the fire, not saying anything until Sammy sat down next to him. And even then Dean's words were directed at Sammy, “You cold, Baby Boy?”

Sammy shook his head, butting Dean in the shoulder. “Yeah, we had a good run. Tired though.”

“I bet you are,” John muttered under his breath. 

Sammy rolled his eyes at his father's words, leaning close against Dean's body.

“Could you two at least put some clothes on?”

The boys rolled their eyes but went and got dressed before rejoining him in front of the fire.

“So what happens now?” Dean asked.

“We leave tomorrow morning and head out to Bobby's. And then, I’m gonna look for a place to settle you two down.”

Sammy nodded, a smile on his face, “We do have a question for you. How old do you think Dean will be before we can have children?”

John cursed under his breath, but answered, “Thankfully you won't be able to get him pregnant until you are at least 14. Still too young in my opinion. Just... I want you both to finish school before you even think about starting a family.”

“And what if I wanted to give Sammy a baby as soon as I could? What would you do then?”

“There's not a lot I could do, but dammit, you two are so young. I want you to have futures, I want you to make something of yourselves.”

Dean and Sammy nodded, though Dean did know that he'd probably end up giving his mate a baby as soon as he could, as he already felt the pull to make their little pack grow. Soon Dean and Sammy excused themselves, heading back into the tent. 

Dean undressed quickly, laying down on top of his sleeping bag. He smiled when Sammy crawled on top of him, kissing him softly before he watched his brother shift forms. He bit his lip to try and muffle the sound of the moans he knew he would soon make. While he was still sore from their time out in the woods, he couldn't help but get hard as Sammy made his way down his body, lapping at his flesh.

Dean snaked his fingers into Sammy’s fur, whimpering as his mate began to lick at his cock, making him even harder than he already was. 

“Alright, alright, I know what you want,” he whispered, rolling over onto his hands and knees, ass high in the air. He muttered a curse as Sammy began to lick his hole, still wet and leaking from earlier, his brother giving a sound of surprise. He felt Sammy shift, and turned his head to see his younger brother looking at him with a look of awe.

“You taste so good, sweet, pure, I’m still there, but this is different,” Sammy whispered, running his fingertips against Dean's hole. When he pulled them away a brought them to his lips, lapping at the slick liquid coating them. “Mm, you're leaking, so wet,” Sammy said, eyes wide in surprise. 

Dean wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but when Sammy began lapping at his hole with his very human tongue it made him lose the capability of speech. He bit his lip, thrusting his ass back at his brother's probing tongue, loving the way Sammy seemed to be able to make him lose control without much effort. He made a high, keening wail when Sammy pulled away, only to feel his brother shift behind him before the solid weight of his mate was on top of him, thrusting into him hard.

Dean gasped and moaned, bucking back into each of Sammy’s thrusts, cock leaking onto the sleeping bag under him, body already so on edge that he knew it wouldn't take long until he was coming hard. When his mate's cock hit that special spot inside of Dean he came, voice more animal than human as he howled out his brother's name.

They had done this in the woods, both of them in their wolf forms, and while Dean had loved it, he loved this even more. He knew it might be sick, might be wrong how hard he got off to being taken like this, but he loved it. He could feel Sammy’s knot swelling inside of him, tying them together as his brother came, biting down on their mating mark once more. 

A small part of Dean felt guilty for making their father have to hear this, but in the end it was all John's fault after all. If their dad hadn't had Sammy turned this wouldn't have happened, but he had, and Dean silently thanked him. 

Needless to say John Winchester didn't sleep well that night, kept up by the growls and moans coming out of his sons tent. He felt sick, but knew he wouldn't interfere, he had caused this to happen after all.


End file.
